A Sad Song
by minhyossi
Summary: Kamu telah memiliki hatiku sejak hari pertama kita bertemu. Hanya 5 detik memandangimu mampu membuatku menggilaimu. Kamu adalah canduku. Namun, mengapa semua ini begitu pahit? Sangat sakit di sini, di dadaku, menyesakkan, sungguh. Kamu adalah fatamorgana semuku. [G-Minor Couple]


**A Sad Song**

Cast: G-Minor Couple (Jiyeon & Jinwoon), and extended casts.

Category: Angst, Romance

Rated: T

Length: Chapters

Disclaimer: Jiyeon belongs to ©Core Content Media, Jinwoon belongs to ©JYP Entertainment, and extended casts belong to their each companies. This story belongs to me.

Warning: OOC(Out Of Character), typo(s).

Note: ini FF perdana author. Maaf kalo banyak kekurangannya dan mohon review-nya^^

Summary:

Kamu telah memiliki hatiku sejak hari pertama kita bertemu. Hanya 5 detik memandangimu mampu

membuatku menggilaimu. Kamu adalah canduku. Namun, mengapa semua ini begitu pahit? Sangat

sakit di sini, di dadaku, menyesakkan, sungguh. Kamu adalah fatamorgana semuku.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

_**Prolog**_

_[September, 2010]_

**_ So I lay my head back down_**

**_And I lift my hands_**

**_and pray to be only Yours_**

**_I pray to be only Yours_**

**_I know now you're my only hope~ _**

Seperti itulah lirik lagu yang gadis itu tulis. Mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang selama ini Ia tutup rapat. Dia hanya mampu mencintai lelaki itu dalam diam nya. Memandangnya dari jarak yang jauh, mengagumi bagaimana tingkahnya. Lelaki itu Jung Jinwoon.

Gadis itu ingat betul, bagaimana Jinwoon telah membuatnya merasakan cinta untuk pertama kali, membuatnya merindu untuk pertama kali...  
.

.

.  
_[Januari, 2008]_

Hari ini adalah hari Senin. Semua orang juga tahu bahwa hari Senin adalah hari yang paling melelahkan, begitu pun bagi gadis itu, Park Jiyeon.

Hari Senin merupakan hari terpanjang baginya dari semua hari. Bagaimana tidak, khusus untuk hari Senin kelas akan bubar pada pukul 5 sore karena adanya kelas tambahan. Padahal, pada hari Selasa hingga Sabtu, kelas akan bubar pada pukul 3 sore. Belum lagi sepulang sekolah Ia harus bekerja sebagai pelayan disalah satu restoran di pusat kota —yang jaraknya bisa menempuh 1 jam perjalanan— lalu bekerja hingga tengah malam.

Keadaan keluargalah yang terpaksa membuatnya bekerja seperti ini. Ayahnya menceraikan ibunya 3 tahun silam. Lalu meninggalkan mereka tanpa uang satu won pun. Jika Ia tetap ingin bersekolah, maka Ia harus bekerja. Karena ibunya kini hanya bekerja sebagai penjaga anak-anak tetangga mereka yang gajinya hanya cukup untuk mereka makan. Kebutuhan yang lainnya? Mereka sudah cukup bersyukur untuk bisa makan.

Tapi Senin ini berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Ketika bel pulang sudah berbunyi, langit sangat gelap. Jiyeon melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas dengan wajah cemas, dia harus cepat keluar area sekolah untuk bekerja. Namun langkahnya terhenti di koridor kelas. Darah. Ya, ada noda darah di lantai. Jiyeon mengikuti arah noda darah itu berasal, jejak noda darah itu berhenti pada sosok laki-laki. Jiyeon menepuk pundaknya perlahan, "Permisi...Eungg...Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Laki-laki itu berbalik menghadap Jiyeon. Badannya sungguh besar, wajah Jiyeon saja terhadapkan pada dadanya yang bidang. "Ah,aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Jiyeon mengadahkan kepalanya, memberanikan menatap wajah laki-laki itu.

1 detik...  
Wajahnya sungguh tampan...

2 detik...  
Garis wajahnya yang tegas membuatnya terlihat indah...

3 detik...  
Hidungnya yang mancung sungguh mempesona...

4 detik...  
Matanya yang kecil sungguh indah...

5 detik...  
Dia sungguh sempurna...

"Uhuk...uhuk..uhuk..." Laki-laki itu terbatuk, Jiyeon tersadar dari lamunnya. Laki-laki itu menyeka bibirnya, Jiyeon melihat sedikit noda darah di ujungnya, "Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya khawatir.  
Laki-laki itu berfikir sejenak, "Tentu saja." Sambil tersenyum lalu berlalu.

Oh Tuhan, Jiyeon merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang! Apa ini? Dia sulit sekali mengontrol detak jantungnya. Jiyeon merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Apa ini...rasanya jatuh cinta?

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 12 malam. Jiyeon kini telah berada di pintu belakang, melipat pakaian kerjanya. Hari ini sungguh kacau. Bagaimana tidak, ia memecahkan dua gelas hari ini saat merapikan piring kotor dan dia diberi peringatan oleh atasannya. Ia merasa sangat aneh. Wajah lelaki itu terus terbayang dalam benaknya. "_Oh Tuhan, tolonglah aku!" _batin Jiyeon. Ia hanya ingin cepat pulang dan beristirahat dari segala penatnya.

Suasana sepi bus tengah malam ini membuatnya mengantuk. Ia tidak boleh tertidur atau halte yang ia tuju akan terlewat. Jiyeon mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan memasang headset lalu menyalakan lagu.

_** Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you**_

_**Like I never ever loved no one before you**_

_**Pretty pretty boy of mine**_

_**Just tell me you love me too**_

_**Oh my pretty pretty boy**_

_**I need you**_

_**Oh my pretty pretty boy I do**_

_**Let me inside**_

_**Make me stay right beside you**_

Lagu itu termainkan begitu saja saat ia menekan tombol "Play Randomly". Dalam benaknya, terbayang wajah laki-laki itu. Jiyeon tertegun. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hatinya, _"Mengapa lagu ini? Mengapa dia ada di benakku?." _Glek. Dia menelan ludahnya. Apa yang barusan dia pikirkan sih? Apa ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta? Ah, semua ini membuatnya menjadi gila. Tidak, dia pikir dia sudah benar-benar gila sekarang.

to be continued^^~

Author's note:

Hai, perkenalkan saya author baru^^. Ini ff pertama saya hehehe :D Jadi, mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan^^. Chapter 2 akan segera di-update. Mohon review-nya ya^^. Terima Kasih^^.


End file.
